Love Boat
by lafemmemusketeer
Summary: One shot. Just a little thing i wrote with my character, Inara, and Yusuke. Was for a friend's story before i decided that i wanted Kurama instead. Thought i'd post it anyways, so enjoy. Oh and Shishikyo is my friend. There's lemon, you have been warned.


Inara was just leaving her room when she spied down the hallway, precisely at the same moment Yusuke stepped out of his room. He turned at the sound of her door and their eyes locked together. Yusuke smiled devilishly as he cocked his head to the stairs leading topside. Then just like that he walked off towards the stairs. Inara followed behind, unbeknownst to the peeing eyes watching.

Topside, Inara searched the deck searching for Yusuke. But he was nowhere to be seen. She ran to the front of the ship, the place where he liked to lounge most. And yet still, Yusuke wasn't there.

"Where could he have gone?" Inara mumbled. She shrugged nonchalantly, then leaned against the railing, "Ban a da la ento me ka." She sang softly to herself.

"Come here often?" A very sexy manly voice asked behind her.

Inara turned to find Yusuke leaning casually against a wall, hands in his pockets. He eyed her up and down with a smug masculine grin.

"I don't see how that's any of _your_ business." Inara fluttered her eyelashes, "It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything."

"Oh come on Nara…give me a break will ya." Yusuke complained, pushing off the wall to saunter towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inara turned away.

"You know how I feel about you." Yusuke wrapped his arms around her slender waist, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"I most certainly do not." She turned her head from his, pouting her lower lip.

"Is this because I don't want the others to know?"

"Please as if I care about that or the fact that we haven't spent more then five minutes alone together since we got on this blasted boat. The truth is that there's no real chemistry between us." Inara replied snobbishly.

"Really….you shouldn't have said that Nara, cause now I'm just gonna have to prove you wrong." Yusuke smirked.

"As if you could." Inara snuffed.

He smoothed her silky ebony braid with marine violet highlights off her shoulder, and then proceeded to suckle lightly on her exposed throat. A shiver ran down her spine making her tremble in his arms. A deep throated chuckle rumbled through Yusuke chest as he continued to explore her sweet flesh. He nibbled at her skin causing deliciously sinful stings, then he would swirl his tongue in tiny circles around the love bits until another small tremor coursed through her body, "Are you sure?" His warm breath against her neck, moist and sultry, sent a violent quiver throughout her entire body, nearly buckling her knees.

Thankfully Yusuke pinned Inara to the railing, supporting her weight with his rigid body. Inara felt the hardness of his erection pressed roughly against her bottom. The knowledge of how she affected him made her laugh with feminine satisfaction. Her low, sultry voice crashed through Yusuke, sending flickers of flame straight to his already engorged penis. He groaned, half in pleasure but the other in frustration. Again Inara couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her lips. Before he had time to react however, Inara took his seduction to the next level. With what little mobility remained of her body, Inara managed to rub her buttocks against Yusuke's quivering manhood. His sharp intake of breath was exactly the reaction she had hoped for. His hands moved down to grasp her enticingly, round hips, hindering any further movement.

"Whose seducing who, my little vixen?" Yusuke rasped in a voice that was impossibly husky with desire.

"I do not know what you mean. I merely slipped, it was a complete accident." Inara tried to keep the desire from betraying her voice, but Yusuke's teeth and tongue were merciless. He lavished the spot behind her ear, nearly driving her insane. Flames burst forth from her stomach, engulfing Inara in an explosion of ecstasy. Yusuke never stopped his invasion of her body though. His left hand leisurely moved from her hip to the middle of her stomach, all the while kneading her flesh till it tingled in elation. Indescribably slow, Yusuke reached the down, sinking into the folds of her dress. He worked his way up her thigh, tracing small symbols on her bare skin causing goose bumps to erupt.

"Yusuke…" The small sigh passing from Inara's lips, filled with such longing, encouraged him to move further up.

"Do you know how I feel yet?" Yusuke grunted in her ear.

"No." Yusuke could hear the smile in her voice.

"Maybe I should go on then."

"Maybe you should." Inara reached her right arm back until she clutched a handful of Yusuke's hair in her fist. She urged him back to the sweet spot on her neck. He was happy to oblige. As he suckled her neck, his hand continued to climb higher on Inara's thigh, up past her mid-section. She had thought that his touch warm before, but nothing compared to the heat of his flesh pressed to her breast. His fingers were callus, but amazingly his caress was gentle as he framed her left breast. Naught was more scandalously luscious then the heat that exploded merely from his light touch. At least until he tenderly squeezed the peak of her nipple.

Inara gasped has a fierce shot of heat flowed through her body, straight down to her loins. Not in centuries had she felt this sensation. A wantonness that melted her bones, made her sensitive loins hot, damp and weeping with need. Inara thought she'd collapse right there from the impact of arousal, a deep throbbing pain that could only be quenched one way. Inara turned in Yusuke's arms until she stood face to face with him. The raw heat reigning from his eyes had her loins leaking with desire, so damp her panties were surely soaked. With one hand still clasped in his hair, she wrapped the other around his waist drawing him closer. Another tremor shot through her as his pulsing cock touched her smoldering loins. But it wasn't nearly enough, Inara wanted flesh against flesh. The clothes separating them were too much for her to handle. She ripped at them, trying to reach his burning skin.

"I need you now Yusuke."

"Not yet…I'm not done proving my point." Yusuke leered arrogantly.

"You're going to be the death of me." Inara moaned as his hands skidded across her naked back.

"Don't say that….I'm just getting started." Yusuke chuckled.

Inara whimpered as Yusuke once again claimed her breast in his hand. He brushed the tip of his thumb across her straining nipple. She gasped as a shockwave of desire exploded through her body like a shower of sparks, targeted at her aching breast and the sensitive skin between her thighs.

"Please…"

"Not yet." His voice was like rough velvet, caressing her senses, and melting her heart. Again he pinched her peaked nipple, rougher and somehow yet still gentle. Beyond thought, Inara moaned and suffered, and yet grew desperate for more. His breath, blown gently on the wetness of her neck, sent intoxicating shivers down her spine. Her nipples tightened to an almost painful tension, she was sure they were erupt.

"For the love of God Yusuke, I'm dying. Please, at least kiss me." Inara stared up at him, her eyes molten pits of crystal blue yearning.

"I think I can do that." Yusuke bent forward and crushed his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss. He removed his hand from her dress, and slowly unwound her braid, freeing her thick tresses of onyx-violet curls. He wove his fingers through her hair, caressing her ear, then the nape of her neck, tentatively enticing small moans from her lips. Then he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer, until no amount of space could exist between them. Their bodies burst into flames, melting together by the broiling fire that threatened to consume them both.

He seemed to surround her on all sides, body and soul, stroking her, cradling her, murmuring wordless cravings. Yusuke lapped at the wall of her lips, licking between the crevices, urging her to open for him. Happily, Inara welcomed his intrusion, allowing his tongue to impale into her mouth. His lips were supple, but there was nothing more exhilarating then the soft, wet exploration of his skilled tongue. His invasion was gentle, but Inara longed for more. She probed deeper into the kiss, swirling her tongue around his in a languorous dance that sent reason and thought spinning wildly away. If he allowed, she would have stripped him there and straddled him against the railing. As if sensing her need, Yusuke's hands slipped lower, cupping her plump bottom, and pulling her roughly against his obvious need. The rigid staff trapped beneath his jeans pressed upon her mound, making them both gasp as the pressure sent a jolt of pleasure through them.

Thrusting both of her hands into his slicked hair, Inara buried her fingers in the lush treasure, and deepened the kiss further. His hand came to clasp her jaw, holding her steady against his increasingly firm thrusts. He speared his tongue harder and faster into her lustful mouth, making her moans come deeper and more frequent. Suddenly Yusuke withdrew, and stepped back an inch. He rasped in a ragged breath and shuddered, Inara peered at him through slitted eyes to overcome in her own desires.

"I think we need to go inside." Yusuke growled in a hoarse voice.

"I thought you'd never say that." Inara smiled seductively.

"Now!" Yusuke grasped her hand and roughly dragged her down the stairs. They only made it to the door before he smashed her against it and devoured her with his mouth. His lips slammed down on her, grinding against her as breath was stolen from her lungs. She moaned with aching need as a growl of male satisfaction tore from Yusuke's chest. His hands were on her hips instinctively, lifting her to him as her back hit the door. His cock notched heatedly between her thighs. The rough denim of his jeans and the fragile fabric of her sundress did nothing to protect her from the hard shaft pressing against her. Inara could feel the dampness in her loins overflow, the tight painful clench of her vaginal muscles and the overwhelming need that overtook her, nearly making her scream in dissatisfaction. She needed more; she needed all of Yusuke, now! She tore her mouth from Yusuke's burning lips.

"Yusuke, take me inside."

"I'm not sure I can make it that far." Yusuke sucked in a ragged breath, staring at her lips as if to consume them completely.

"Sure you can….we have all night." Inara's smile smoldered like fire itself, the twinkle in her mischievous azure eyes was like molten lava.

"That's not helping." Yusuke groaned in utter frustration.

"Sorry." Inara released his hair and reached behind her, rummaging around for the doorknob. She smiled triumphantly and she felt the hunk of metal in her palm, "Wala," she thrust the door wide open. Yusuke all but barreled through the door, kicking it shut as he rushed to the bed. Inara pushed him onto the edge of the mattress, as she sauntered back to the door, swaying her hips seductively back and forth that made Yusuke growl in need.

"We'd better lock this…don't want anyone to interrupt us." Inara laughed lowly. She turned the lock gradually, until it clicked into place. She turned back to Yusuke, leaning against the door. Inara lifted her gaze to Yusuke and nearly withered under the force of his penetrating eyes. Never had she been the focus of such a deep seeded arousal in a man. Such hunger, raw heat. His eyes possessed her, pinning her to the door. Yusuke looked as though he wanted to tear off all her clothes and ravish her there against the door. It was a side of him (a primal, wild, uncontrollable side) that she'd never seen, or even hoped to bring out of him.

"Come here." Yusuke demanded.

Inara leisurely sauntered back to him, a mischievous smile planted on her lips, purposely baiting him to come claim her faster.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and then lunged at her, restraining her back to a wall. Clenching a fistful of her smooth, glossy locks, he eased her head back, tilting her parted lips to his. He lowered his head, claiming her mouth in a gentle embrace. But it quickly became heated as he drank. With the first touch of her tongue against his, a deep groan reverberated deep in his throat. Yusuke released her mouth abruptly, wanting to taste more of her. He sunk lower, lavishing her neck in long smoldering kiss that seared her flesh and sent wave after wave of pleasure her to womanhood. Wanting still more of her, Yusuke did not linger but slid further down to the base of her throat using his tongue and teeth to tease her honey sweet skin. Then even further he fell to the cleft between her breasts. Inara's head knocked back into the wall as she struggled to keep breathing. Yusuke felt her shiver under the attention of his greedy mouth.

He nuzzled the softness of her breasts, lightly licking the plumpness that was exposed by her yellow sundress. Yusuke teased her mercilessly, sliding his tongue along the edge of her dress, sinking achingly close to her nipples. Finally Inara, fed up with his games, whimpered in agony. Yusuke laughed devilishly, then slid his thumb under her dress to pull the fabric down low enough to expose her breasts. Inara's nipples were tight pink pearls exposed to Yusuke's lustful gaze. Yusuke flicked his tongue across the taut peak, then nibbled her softly between his teeth. Inara arched her back, offering Yusuke better access. He smiled up at her closed eyes, her face contorted in trolls of ecstasy. He sunk his head again and sucked on her tender nipples, sucked until he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I want to see you naked." Yusuke announced. Inara's eyes fluttered open, burning with heat.

"I just can't seem to more any of my limbs…you'll have to do the honors." Inara reported in a deep, throaty voice.

"Hopeless tease." Yusuke clucked with his tongue.

Inara smiled innocently.

Yusuke quickly deposed of her dress, nearly tearing it to shreds in his urgency to remove it. Inara stood before him in only her sexy push-up bra and matching black thong underwear. And yet there still wasn't enough flesh exposed to satisfy Yusuke. He unclasped her bra and flung it over a chair, then knelt on the ground. His hands slowly moved down Inara's hips, his fingers wrapping around the elastic of her underwear and sliding it down too. Inara stepped out, and was left complete nude before Yusuke.

His eyes widened in awe. Blood surged to his already engorged manhood. He was so hard now it hurt. Inara was the embodiment of beauty, glistening ivory skin that felt like satin and smelled of lavender; ample, firm breasts that were rosy red; and long, muscled legs that went on for days. Inara blushed under his scrutiny, smiling sheepishly.

"You're gorgeous." Yusuke breathed, stilled unable to grasp how stunning she was.

"Your turn." Inara beamed, sliding her hands underneath his shirt and slipping it off. His rippled bare chest was exposed, but it wasn't something she hadn't seen. And yet she still felt the need to stop and admire him. The tightness of his muscles, and yet the smoothness of his flesh fascinated her. Her hands spread freely across him taking pleasure in the sight of Yusuke's eyes rolling back in delight. She then moved to his jeans, unzipping them gradually, then sliding the pair down his hips and onto the floor. Yusuke then kicked them off and waited for Inara to return. She eyed his black boxers, a coy grin forming.

"I would've taken you for a briefs man."

"I never thought you'd wear a thong….life is full of surprises."

"So true my beautiful warrior." Inara placed a small, fleeting kiss on his chest. Yusuke sighed blissfully. Inara quickly removed his last article of clothing and tossed it aside. Now both parties stood naked before each other, panting with the heat of their arousal. Yusuke gathered Inara into his arms and laid her gently into the middle of the bed.

"I want you so badly…." His voice was ragged and uneven, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Then come to me." Inara held out her hands to him. Yusuke accepted her embrace, and joined her in bed. He kissed her again, his mouth moving over hers possessively. He pulled her closer, and the shock of her bare skin pressed against his manifested a sensation unlike any he'd ever felt. Hot and sensitive, their bodies merged like a ranging volcano on the brink of exploding. His hands roamed over her body, fueling the fire. Inara writhed in sweet agony, leaning her hips toward his. He knew what she wanted, and had every intention of giving it to her. With a soft chuckle of masculine pride, his mouth closed over one breast as his hand began its tormentingly slow crawl down her flat stomach. When she was sedated and purring, he rolled her onto her back. Yusuke braced himself above her, one hand on either side of her head. He grabbed her hips and lifted her to him.

Tenderly, he moved his staff between her legs. Yusuke teased her with the thick round head of his shaft, sliding along her damp opening until heat flooded between her legs. Inara opened wider, and Yusuke eased himself in inch by inch. He was so big, so thick. He filled her; claimed part of her that she never knew existed. He began to move, easing himself in and out of her creating a friction that ignited fires between the two. A hellish fever surged as the movements quickened. Inara reached up to clasp his shoulders, steadying herself against his hard thrusts. Instinctively, she shifted her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Yusuke pounded harder, faster, deeper, penetrating her more then she ever thought possible. Inara raked her fingernails down his back, as the fire began to consume her.

A throbbing ache built inside her, deeper and more intense then lightening. Inara moaned as her hips moved of their own accord, matching his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist as it ground against her. The friction generated against her clit sent impulses of pleasure throughout her body. Inara crushed her hips harder against him. She moaned softly before biting his shoulder. She felt like she was falling into a bottomless chasm. The heat coursing through her veins, Yusuke's hands on her hips urging her on, his shaft filling her, completing her, it all made Inara feel whole once more.

Heart beating rapidly, Inara clasped her legs tighter, exploding with a violent release. Shattering into a thousand pieces like shards of broken glass. As she quivered with the contractions of her completion, Yusuke clutched her bottom and lifted her hips higher, driving into her one last time, filling her completely. Throwing his head back with a silent roar, Yusuke stiffened with his release, spilling his seed deep within her. They clung to each other, rolling on the tide of their shared climax. Yusuke collapsed on top of Inara. Neither wanted to break the connection that bound them together, heart and body. Still tingling, Inara felt the waves of passion slowly ebb around her. The fevered pace of their hearts began to slow. Finally, with stubborn reluctance, Yusuke rolled off Inara, pulling her naked body close to his.

"I love you Inara." Yusuke whispered.

Inara smiled weakly as sleep beckoned her, "I love you too, Yusuke." She answered then slipped into oblivion.

Dawn's first light was just breaking through the open port hole, shinning brightly on the sleeping forms of Inara and Yusuke. Entwined in each other's arms, instinctively they turned towards another, snuggly closer. Slowly Yusuke's eyelids fluttered open. He looked down to discover Inara's royal purple head lying softly in the crook of his arm. He couldn't help but smile at the innocent, serene look on her face, or how beautiful she looked in the morning. Yusuke pulled her closer into his embrace, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Mmmmm…." He murmured passionately into Inara's ear.

"Yusuke it's too early." Inara whined.

He chuckled wickedly, lowering his hungry lips to her collarbone.

"Horn dog." Inara grumbled.

"I love the way you taste…the way you shiver when I touch you." To demonstrate Yuske flicked his tongue over one of her peaked nipples. Inara gasped has a deep tremor ran through her body, making her tremble in Yusuke's grasp. He smiled victoriously.

"Oh no, not again Yusuke." Inara grabbed his probing head between her hands, and then wrapped her legs around his. She maneuvered her body sideways until she had completely flipped Yusuke on his back. Inara sat straddling his chest, gleaming down at him with lustful eyes, "It's my turn now."

"Didn't know you were the domineering type, Inara. Kinda turns me on." Yusuke snickered.

"Actually, I was planning on teaching you about a little thing called four play."

"Four play?" Yusuke looked at her confused.

"You were in such a hurry last night that I didn't have time to show you." Inara's hands moved slowly down Yusuke's chest, caressing the hard muscles under her fingertips, "Good thing I got all morning."

She took the time to examine the various ridges peppering his torso, tracing them gently with her fingers. Under the shield of his broad chest, both warm and yet hard as steel, Yusuke's heart beat had speed up rapidly. Inara knew her touch was making him crazy. But she wanted more. Aching to feel him further, she reached between them and traced a light trail down the cords of muscles lining his stomach. Yusuke's body clenched. He seemed unable to move or breathe as her hand slid down his belly. Slowly, Inara found him. She felt his body stiffen as her hand wrapped around the velvety skin of his arousal. Inara wasn't shocked at the feel of rigid steel surrounded by the softest skin; Yusuke was aroused beyond all reason. Inara explored his length first with her fingertips, then with her nails, lightly etching down the hardened shaft. Glancing at him from under long lashes, Inara found Yusuke's face contorted in pain. His eyes were hooded, his teeth clenched.

"Oh God…" Yusuke groaned. Inara removed her hand, and then stared down at him fascinated as he tried to overcome the daze of his desire.

"Yusuke…." Inara whispered hushedly.

"Don't stop now, oh please don't stop touching me yet." Yusuke ground out.

"First I need to ask you something."

"What?" Yusuke ground out painfully, trying to control his breathing.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Inara asked her eyes soft and innocent, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"About what?" Yusuke managed to open his eyes to stare down at her.

"Me…us…." Inara bit her lower lip, like she always did when she was nervous.

Even in his current sexual frustration, Yusuke couldn't help but smile, a warm and intoxicating smile.

"I meant every word. I'm in love with you, Inara." Yusuke replied guilelessly, "I can't seem to make it through a day without seeing you, and kissing you, and holding. If that isn't love I don't know what is."

Inara was speechless (amazing as it sounds). She was so stunned by Yusuke response that tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Inara…" He murmured sweetly, "Don't cry, honey."

"I love you so much Yusuke." Inara sobbed.

"I know." He replied smugly, grinning broadly.

"Even though you're a cocky bastard." Inara snorted.

"Come on you love my cockiness." Yusuke joked.

Inara rolled her eyes.

"Now please, will you finish before I die. I feel like I'm growing to explode." Yusuke pleaded, or rather chocked out as he grasp a fistful of sheets.

"If you insist…big baby."

"I'm gonna remember this tonight." Yusuke warned.

Instead of returning her hand however, Inara scooted down Yusuke's body until she sat directly in front of his inflamed manhood.

Inara flicked her tongue across the tip of him, and it was as unbelievably soft as it had been in her hand. She ran her hands back over him, his quivering shaft, the softness of his balls, the skin of his testicles that felt like pure satin. They were all softer then a dream. Yusuke sucked in a torn breath, swearing inaudible curses. Inara pulled him between her lips then, and it was like sucking on raw silk: warm, muscles silk and that was alive and shuddering. The sensation of the soft skin and the hardness of him made her moan with him still in her mouth. Which made him cry out and arch beneath her.

Inara arched her neck so that Yusuke's manhood could slide deeper into her mouth. He hips bucked against their will, filling her with every thick, silken inch of him between her lips, her teeth, and yet still deeper. Warm muscled silk plunged in and out of her mouth, caressing her lips, gliding along her tongue, bumping the back of her throat as Yusuke bucked with more ferocity. He withdrew out of her lips, almost pulling free, then thrust inside her again as if it were a dance or rather a race to see who could conquer who. Inara might have started the seduction this time, but once again Yusuke was taking control. He began to beat inside her harder and faster, until she felt a heavy warmth grow inside her. He was filling her up like a pool of desire, one drop of pleasure at a time, one thrust at a time, one thick taste at a time.

Yusuke was pulsing inside her mouth, as if the very sun was scorching her, threatening to incinerate her on the spot. They were drowning in the power as it spilled over them, making Yusuke writhe under the assault of his shaft. Yusuke poured hot and thick down Inara's throat, and she swallowed the salty treasure. She felt the glow of his climax as Yusuke limply collapsed against the pillows, sucking in torn breathes. Inara released his manhood and leaned her head on her sweat covered chest.

"Four play uh…." Yusuke panted out.

Inara giggled happily, "Glad you like it."

"I don't think 'glad' is the right word." Yusuke looked down at her through sunken eyelashes. Inara crawled back up his body, until she was face to face with him. He was glistening with sweat and panting heavily.

"Hehe… you're so adorable."

"You're going to kill me if you do that again."

"Ah, don't say that. I'm not done instructing you yet." Inara beamed, "That was just stage one."

"Stage one?!" Yusuke groaned.

"You'll love every minute….I promise." Inara kissed his forehead lightly, "Now sleep."

"We just woke up." Yusuke complained.

"And already you can't keep your eyes open." Inara laughed.

"Whose fault is that?" Yusuke cupped her neck gently, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You started this last night, love." Inara leaned down and rested her head on his chest.

"And I'll finish it tonight." Yusuke promised.

"I'm too tired to argue." Inara sighed blissfully.

"Good, cause you wouldn't win anyway." Yusuke replied.

Inara chuckled, rolling her eyes at the cocking lunk-head she'd fallen in love with. This time Inara fell asleep first. Her deep, soothed breathing reigning across Yusuke's bare chest.

Inara woke, it was now mid-day, and she lay alone (naked) in a cold bed. She stretched leisurely, and twinged when her muscles screamed in protest. Her hips had finger sized bruises, and her inner thighs were sore (not to mention another inconvenient spot).

"That boy's got to learn some self-control." Inara shook her head, then leapt off the bed. Bad idea. Her legs were wobbly, and she stumbled back on her ass.

"When I find that boy I'm gonna pay him back tenfold." Inara growled. She quickly dressed in a tight blue tank top and a black frayed miniskirt. Running a comb swiftly through her waist length hair, Inara rustled it up into a tight French braid then headed for the door. Without looking, she stepped out into the hall and bumped straight into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Inara looked up, "Kurama…." She laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

"Good morning Inara." Kurama smiled sweetly.

"Mornin'." She blinked confused, "Sorry I hit cha."

"No damage done."

"Good…" Inara continued to stare. Kurama had the most peculiar look on his face, strange and yet somehow so familiar.

"How are you this morning?" He asked innocently.

"Fine. A little tired, but okay." Inara answered hesitantly.

"Indeed." Kurama smirked wickedly.

"What?!" Inara looked at him baffled.

"Long night I suppose."

"I guess you could say that." Inara began walking down the hall. Kurama fell into step beside her.

"I feel like we haven't spoken in ages. What's new with you Inara?"

"Nothing special." Inara cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?!" Kurama's eyebrows shot up skeptically.

"Am I missing something?" Inara shifted her head to peer at him, "You're acting….peculiar."

"Am I?" Kurama's eyes widened in shock, his face a picturesque of innocence.

"Now I know something's going on. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were…." Inara trailed off.

"Who?" He smiled.

"Nah, it's impossible." Inara shook her head.

"Yoko?" Kurama finished. Inara's head shot back.

"Ya, actually?" Inara answered nervously.

"Imagine that."

"Wait a minute…." Something clicked in Inara's head, "Did you….were you…."

"You and Yusuke do make such an adorable couple." Kurama chuckled softly.

"You freaking pervert. I cannot believe that you were spying on us." Inara bellowed.

"Calm down Inara, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big a deal!" Inara mimicked, nostrils flaring. Suddenly she went completely still, "Hang on a sec…What did you see? How long were you there?"

"Well…." Kurama drawled.

"Oh my God." Inara turned beat red and bolted down the hallway.

"INARA WAIT!" Kurama yelled after her.

Utterly embarrassed, Inara blindly turned a corner skidding across the floor uncontrollably. Before she could stop herself, a shadowed figure popped out of a nearby room directly in her pathway.

CRASH! BAM!

"Oof!"

A brown dust clouded the area, obscuring the two people on the ground. As it cleared two figures could see discerned, one sprawled on top of the other.

"Get off me you bumbling oaf!" An angry male voice hissed.

"Oh sorry boyo…" Inara apologized, laughing nervously as she wiped her eyes clear. Dust swirled around, revealing the black haired gentleman beneath her, "Hiei…" She gulped.

"Off! Now!" He growled.

"Hi…" Inara waved timidly.

"Hello." Hiei grumbled.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Sore." He snapped back.

"Have a nice breakfast?" She smiled naively.

"I don't eat breakfast?"

"Everybody eats breakfast." Inara looked at him like he was crazy.

"I. Don't." Hiei barked.

"Oh, well…..okay then….." Inara tried to think of something to say.

"Enough of the small talk, now get off." Hiei demanded.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Hiei. I dinna mean ta hit ya, and I dinna mean to linger on ya." Inara rambled, her accent becoming more prominent.

"Move before I kill you."

_What do I do, what do I do!_ Inara darted her head left and right aimlessly, biting her lower lip in nervousness. Then she noticed the door Hiei was coming from. She looked down at him puzzled.

"What were you doing in Shishikyo's room, Hiei?" Inara asked in a teasing tone.

"AH!" Hiei gaped, "None of your blasted business woman!" His face turned slightly pink.

"What were you two doing last night?" Inara teased a smug smile on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her crystal blue eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter woman! It is nothing like that." Hiei snapped, "Shishikyo and I are _only_ friends."

"R-I-G-H-T…." Inara drawled disbelieved, giving Hiei a lopsided grin.

"AHHA! Would ya just get off me woman?" Hiei howled.

"No way! First ya got to tell me about what ya were doing." Inara chuckled, prodding Hiei in the chest.

Through the open door another figure appeared, this time a blonde haired woman.

"Inara…..Hiei……" Shishikyo looked down at them baffled, "What the heck are you doing?" She inquired noting their awkward positioning.

"Uh…." Inara blinked up confused.

"The blasted idiot barreled into me." Hiei explained.

"What were you running from Inara?" Shishikyo asked interested.

"Running! What makes you think I was running?" Inara rambled nervously, "I was sprinting, you know got to keep up with the exercising. Don't get this kinda body by being lazy."

Blink! Blink! Shishikyo looked confused.

"You should come with me…" Inara extended her arm.

"Inara!" A male voice called from around the corner.

"Perhaps another time." Inara exclaimed, her arms stretched towards the heavens, "I hear Yusuke calling…I'm coming Yusuke!" Inara leapt to her feet and ran away, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Actually I don't think that was Yusuke….but you're not listening to me…." Shishikyo mumbled as Inara dashed off, "….Right, that was….right…."

Yusuke was standing topside on the deck. Suddenly he sneezed, "Acchhoo!"

"Bless ya man!" Kuwabara glares at Yusuke surprised, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Weird, I could've sworn I heard my name." Yusuke looked back, "Ehh, oh well." He cleaned out his right ear with a pinkie, then continued to walk away.

Shishikyo and Hiei just blinked at each other confused as Kurama rounded the corner. Kurama glimpsed Hiei sprawled on the ground and Shishikyo propped up in her doorway.

"Hi." Shishikyo raised her palm.

"Hi." Kurama blinked, looking down, "Hiei, what in the world are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh Hiei, I forgot you were there." Shishikyo gasped, "Here let me help you up." She offered her hand.

"I'm not helpless." Hiei growled, slapping her hand away. He blushed slightly from the contact. Shishikyo averted her eyes, secretly wishing that Hiei could trust her.

"Well, I got to get going guys, so have with this…" Kurama motioned to their general area, "….whatever _this_ is. I have a previous engagement." Kurama catch sight of a glittering object on the flor. He bent down to examine it closer, discovering that it was Inara's Celtic Knot earring. _So she did come this way._ Kurama took off, waving over his shoulder, leaving Shishikyo and Hiei blinking at each other. Hiei broke the contact first, his eyes shifting cautiously downward as he, "Hmph(ed)."

"Oh, Hiei wasn't there something you wanted to tell me." Shishikyo asked.

Inara ran on deck, turned back to stare at the stairwell to make sure that she wasn't being followed. Thankfully the stairs were empty. However, when she rotated her head back forward it was too late. Somewhere in the ten seconds she was looking back, Kuwabara had managed to move in her way.

"KUWABARA, WATCH OUT!" Inara screamed. Kuwabara cocked his head, tracking the sound of her voice. His eyes bulged with a horrified expression on his face when he realized that she couldn't stop in time.

SPLASH!

Shishikyo and Hiei turned as something was thrown into the water overhead.

"What the-" Hiei glared confused.

"Aaahhhhh!" A female voice cried.

"INARA!" A masculine one screamed.

"Let's go, I got a bad feeling." Shishikyo grabbed Hiei's hand as she raced up the stairs. As they came on deck all they saw was a big gush of water overflowing the side of the ship. Kurama stood at the edge, peering over the side.

"Inara, what the heck is going on?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I'm so sorry Kuwabara…..I didn't see you until it was too late." Inara sounded panicked.

"You knocked me overboard!"

"Again, so sorry."

"Do you need help down there?!" Kurama yelled from the railing.

"Not from you!" Inara barked back.

"Come on Inara, how long can you be mad at me?" Kurama asked pleasantly.

"Did I miss something guys?" Kuwabara asked perplexed.

"No…" Inara hissed.

"Well then can we get out of this water? It's kinda cold." Kuwabara suggested.

"As soon as that stupid fox goes away." Inara bellowed.

"You're overreacting Inara." Kurama retorted.

"Don't tell me what I'm doing."

"Uh, guys…..freezing water, boat moving away….ring any bells." Kuwabara pointed out.

Inara noticed that whilst she'd been arguing with Kurama the boat was steadily moving away from them.

"Oh, right." Inara sighed, "Sorry."

"Inara what the hell are you doing down there?" Shishikyo poked her head over the side.

"Taking a morning swim…." Inara rolled her eyes, "What the hell does it look like?" Inara roared.

"Would you please help us now?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Of course." Shishikyo formed a rose whip in her hand. At the same time Kurama pulled a plump red rose from his hair and, using his spirit energy, transformed it into a thorned rose whip as well.

"I'll get Kuwabara, can you pull Inara out?" Shishikyo asked.

"No problem." Kurama answered.

Inara watched as they raised their dual rose whips.

"I wonder if that's going to hurt." Inara thought out loud.

"Ya just had to say that before they reached us." Kuwabara groaned.

"Oops."

"Keep that kind of crap to yourself."

The rose whips wrapped around their waists, lifting them from the artic water. Kuwabara was et safely onto the ground, whereas Inara came tumbling over (her own fault mind you, due to the fact that she wouldn't stop moving) landing flat on her ass.

"Oaf!"

"You okay Kuwabara?" Shishikyo asked.

"I think so." He checked for injuries.

"Oh don't worry about me, I just fell on my ass." Inara rolled her eyes.

"Whose fault is that?" Kurama inquired, "Or the fact that you toppled over the edge?"

"Shut up."

"Inara!" Shishikyo turned and rushed to where they were standing.

"Oh look who suddenly remembered her best friend."

"Inara! Are you alright?" Shishikyo panted.

"Splendid." Inara chocked up an inch of water.

"Good." Shishikyo patted her on the back.

"Not one for sarcasm are ya?" Inara mumbled.

"How did you two end up in the water anyway?" Shishikyo cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I was just walking when she charged into m-" Kuwabara started.

"I. Blame. You." Inara glared at Kurama, pointing a finger and shooting daggers from her deep blue (almost black) eyes.

"I wasn't anywhere near you." Kurama countered, "Therefore I couldn't be to blame."

"Ooooooo. I blame you." Inara fumed, "You know what, I don't want to talk to you anymore." Inara latched onto Kuwabara's arms and practically hurled him at Kurama, "Kuwabara's got something to tell you? Me, I'm leaving. Tell me when Yoko decides to go the hell away."

"Kurama, what the hell's she talking about?" Shishikyo asked.

"Couldn't say."

Inara stomped off, cursing under her breath and flailing her arms. Kurama hid a smirk as he turned to look at Kuwabara.

"Something to say Kuwabara?" Kurama asked politely.

"Dude, I'm cold. I'm wet. And I'm kinda hungry."

Inara, for the third time that day, was hurrying away from one or her friends. And once again managed to not be paying attention to her surroundings until it was too late. For the fourth time that day, Inara trampled into some poor unsuspecting man. She pinned him to the ground by sitting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Inara looked down, ceasing to speak as she was met with two furious ruby red eyes, "Oh. My. Go-Hiei, damn it, I'm so very sorry. I'm not doing this on purpose."

He stared at her without blinking, without even moving. His eyes blazed murderously.

"Hiei." Inara blinked nervously.

Without a word he pushed her off, regained his footing and latched onto her wrist.

"Uh Hiei, that kinda hurts…please don't kill me…I told you it was an accident." Inara pleaded. Hiei pulled her up, then started dragging her back to the group.

"Actually I was going the other direction."

Hiei remained silent.

Inara planted her feet sternly on the ground, then started pulling at her wrist when that failed to hinder their mobility.

"Let…Me…Go…!" Inara yanked harder. But nonetheless, Hiei dragged her all the way back to Kurama, Shishikyo and Kuwabara. They showed up just as Shishikyo was draping her coat across Kuwabara's shoulders, and started removing seaweed from his head.

"Look what I found, a clumsy oaf who seems bound to infuriate me into killing her." Hiei held up Inara's wrist.

"What is with you today?" Shishikyo asked, "You're acting crazier then a chicken who's had it's head chopped off."

"Ask Yoko over there." Inara pointed to Kurama.

"What _is_ she talking about?" Hiei demanded.

"I honestly have no idea." Kurama shrugged, "Perhaps she had a rough night, didn't get much sleep."

"Damn it! That's it you no good closet pervert." Inara screamed.

"Inara!" Shishikyo looked at her shocked.

"NO, don't _Inara_ mean. He's been badgering me all morning about….stuff….." Inara darted her eyes fretfully, "Damn peeping tom. Thinks he can go around spying on people just because he's a man. Then he has the nerve to tease me about it. Who do you think you are Yoko? That perv was always pestering me about stuff like this. It really pisses me off, I thought those days were over. But noooooooo, the damn idiot apparently still exists in there." Inara roared, not breathing. As she continued to get upset her Scottish accent became more prominent until she completely slipped into Gaelic.

"Bhastaird. Collach. Scroblach. Mi feum a òl. Verdraaid sionnach……" Inara whirled her arms around, her face becoming beat red.

"Any idea what she's saying?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not sure I want to." Shishikyo cocked and eyebrow.

"Judging from her body language, it would be safe to assume that it's unpleasant at best." Kurama deduced.

Inara started to turn blue, as she continued to ramble on and on.

"Breath Inara." Shishikyo shook her collar, "You have to breath dummy."

Inara sucked in a deep breath.

"Feel better?" Kurama smiled.

"No…" Inara grumbled.

"Well Holy Hell, would ya look at that." They all turned to find Yusuke who had just happened upon them, "Imagine my shock at searching the ship for Kuwabara, and then stumbling on him yammering with two of the hottest demons I've ever laid eyes on. I mean damn Shishikyo. You really fill that up nicely." Yusuke chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh?" Shishikyo looked at him lost. She looked down at her yellow halter top, which showed a far bit of cleavage, but nothing scandalous.

"And Inara, shit, I can practically see through that wet tank top." Yusuke smirked sinfully.

Inara blushed crimson, wrapping her arms over her chest, "Speaking of perverts."

Yusuke walked up very closely to Shishikyo, clearing violating her personal space. He leaned down to bust level, cradling his chin in his hand.

"Damn, what are those a D cup?" Yusuke asked, clearly speaking of her breasts, "They gotta be fake right?" He poked her left breast abruptly, three times.

Enraged, Shishikyo slapped him across the face.

"Nope, guess they're real. God your boyfriend's so damn lucky." Yusuke beamed.

"Yusuke!" Shishikyo growled.

But he had already moved on to Inara, and was now scanning her up and down.

"I can't decide what I like better, the wet shirt or the miniskirt." Yusuke laughed.

"And I can't decide whether to hit you or throw you overboard." Inara countered.

"What!? I'm stuck on this boat for five weeks with two of the sexiest demon women I've ever seen." Yusuke shrugged, "Come on, I am a man."

"You think we're sexy?" Inara looked surprised.

"Hell ya. Shishikyo's got those fabulous knockers, the round, plump ass just begging to be pinched, and those voluptuous curves." He used his hands to outline it in the air. Hiei turned his cinnamon eyes on Yusuke, angrily staring.

"And Inara's got that sexy long hair that feels like silk. Not to mention her muscles are nicely toned, she's got a nice tight ass and those super sexy long legs of hers. Plus Inara's got that hourglass figure that most women can't pull off. Her breasts are nice too, but I don't think they're as big as Shishikyo's." Yusuke finished, now with Kurama gazing at him amused.

"Did you just say I have a fat ass?" Shishikyo demanded.

"What?! No!" Yusuke defended.

"Well if Inara has a small ass then that would mean mine was fat." Shishikyo hissed, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I meant….." Yusuke shook his head, "You're twisting my words around. Inara's ass is nice and all but yours is so much rounder."

"And what is mine, rectangular?" Inara cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" Yusuke shook his arms, "You guys are taking it the wrong way. It was meant as a compliment. Stop being so damn sensitive."

"Yusuke…." Inara and Shishikyo growled together, cracking their knuckles.

"What's….with….the…..look…." Yusuke asked nervously as he slowly backed away.

Shishikyo slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Yusuke can you swim?"

"I'm not entirely sure I want to answer that."

Inara clasped her hand on his other shoulder, "You look hot Yusuke, would you care to cool off?"

"Girls, come on please." Yusuke begged.

Inara jumped him from behind, locking his arms behind his back as Shishikyo launched forward and grabbed his legs. They picked him off the ground, and shimmied toward the railing. Once there, they held him over a brief second.

"Goodbye Yusuke." They said cheerfully in unison.

"Wait NOOOO-" Yusuke cried as they tossed him overboard, "Aaaahhhh!'

Splash!

Clapping their hands together in accomplishment, Shishikyo turned to Inara.

"Would you care for some raspberry tea, Inara?"

"That would be lovely."

The girls skipped off, arms locked together at the elbow, passing the three men still remaining on their group. Hiei watched Shishikyo go; Kurama stood dumbstruck, still astonished that they actually threw Yusuke overboard; meanwhile Kuwabara was laughing his ass off, doubled over as he roared.


End file.
